<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lily of the Valley by Domino_Waki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336056">Lily of the Valley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_Waki/pseuds/Domino_Waki'>Domino_Waki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lily of the Valley [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love at First Sight, M/M, guys being dudes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_Waki/pseuds/Domino_Waki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Owain's family is asked for help in keeping Khan Flavia's position secure, and he meets a dancer that threatens his ability to fight to his fullest ability.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azur | Inigo/Eudes | Owain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lily of the Valley [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lily of the Valley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically an AU where uhhhhhh. Robin's mom was like fuck you Validar so the events leading up to Grima taking the skies never happen. Emmeryn remains Exalt until she needs to pass her rule on to a successor, so Chrom and the Shepherds go around being good boys and stuff.</p><p>So Owian joins in when he's old enough, and there he sees Inigo and is like "hot damn baby let me get your number" and Inigo screams</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Owain fell in love at first sight with a dancer in Regna Ferox. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked as though he was weightless, the way his body moved as if he was the puppet master of his own path, the way his gaze dared him to keep up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dancer was breathtaking and Owain had fallen hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quite literally, as the two were engaged in combat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right, the East Khan had requested his family's help with keeping her position secure and he wasn't supposed to be oogling the competition. Oh but the competition looked so nice. Two dancers, the one who had so rudely stolen his heart and another older dancer that moved through the air with practiced ease. They kept the West Khan's forces on their feet, taking away their exhaustion through the magical power of dance. They needed to be taken out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owain had managed to break through the front line but he had not anticipated how well guarded the dancer would be. The dancer was a weapon balanced on the tips of his toes. Toes just close enough that Owain can sweep his leg and knock the dancer over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owain got back to his feet and the dancer effortlessly rolled with the motion, getting back on his feet with ease. His sword was drawn and Owain was his target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even the way he swung his sword was graceful. There was intent in his eyes and he wasn't backing down without a proper fight. Owain wouldn't have it any other way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew I shouldn't have expected anything less from the young prince." He says, swing narrowly missing Owain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I should have anticipated that the West Khan would employed alluring measures in order to temp my aching blood, but you'll find that it'll take more than that to take down Owain Da-ARK" Owain narrowly dodging another swing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You talk too much." He smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nay, I--" he blocks a hit, pushing it back, "Rude!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I find that actually fighting rather than monologuing helps the tide of battle." He gave Owain a mischievous wink and the two were once again engaged in combat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had underestimated the dancer's ability, truly. He was more than an alluring sight, he was deadly. Like a Lily of the Valley, he was beautiful to look at, captivating even, a delicate flower that swayed in the wind, but toxicity seeps through the delicate petals. To yearn for those lips was to yearn for poison. He had to untangle himself from these roots that the dancer had unknowingly tangled him up in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though in the end, Owain couldn't finish the job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucina swept in, taking him down effortlessly, and a myrmidon quickly came to his aid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Inigo retreat." He commands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But father-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're not going to risk you getting more hurt, now go!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inigo. He had a name to the face now, and what a name it was. Derived from Eneko, composed of the word "</span>
  <em>
    <span>ene"</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my or mine, and "</span>
  <em>
    <span>ko</span>
  </em>
  <span>", little one. My Little One. My Little Dear. My Little Love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh Owain had it bad. They were equally matched on the battlefield, or they would be if Owain wasn't so distracted by the dancer. Even as the dancer made his way out of the Arena with his injured comrades, he went with grace that only a dancer can have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Inigo gone, nothing really draws Owain's attention. He fights, the West Khan's men fall, and Khan Flavia continues to be in control of the greater Regna Ferox.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't see him again until the Celebrations afterward. His uncle made idle conversation with the West Khan's champion, who seemed to be guarding the dancers well. He knew Inigo was the Champion's son, with his fluffy pinkish brown hair, it could be assumed that the other dancer was Inigo's mother. The three were a deadly unit, no wonder the West Khan kept them close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Very close, the Khan himself came up behind them, lifting all three in a bear hug, telling them how well they did. He set them down, and they continued to talk with Uncle Chrom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's when it happened, Owain and Inigo's eyes met. Owain broke away first, trying to make it seem like he wasn't hopelessly staring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enjoying the festivities?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owain jumps, looking back at the man that had so easily snuck up on him. Inigo has a smile on his face as he gazes up at Owain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y--yeah!" Owain stammers out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile on Inigo's face falters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" He asks, concern clear on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What me? Of course, it'll take more than that to bring down Owain Dark! Twas a fierce battle but--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, there you are." Inigo laughs, and it's the most beautiful sound in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But uh… are you okay? Lucina's pretty tough." Owain asks, scratching the back.of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, I got patched up with everyone else after the battle. I'd be lying if I said her hits didn't pack a punch though." Inigo holds a hand to his side where he was hit, shivering a bit, "But I'm sure we would have been fighting all day if she hadn't shown up to help you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owain scoffs, "If I hadn't been distracted by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> dancer I would have wiped the floor with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's my mother, don't be weird." Inigo says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No I meant--" Owain bites his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inigo tilts his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You meant what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh he was screwed, he couldn't just say that he had the hots for him, he was a fierce warrior with fire running through his veins, but he didn't have a death wish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... So this is a pretty neat celebration, I hear Ferox sure knows how to party, Lucina!" Owain deflects and tries to flag down his cousin, stepping away before Inigo pulls him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y--you." Inigo's face is red now, "Did you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owain meekly nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Inigo asks, letting go of Owain's arm and covering his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well if you want me to be honest." Owain clears his throat, "When I broke through the frontline to do battle with the dancers that kept Basilio's men refreshed, our eyes met and time stopped all around us, my heart--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inigo covers Owain's mouth with his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a strange man Prince." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can just call me Owain." He says muffled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a weirdo Owain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owain smiles. Ah, he never knew how good his name could sound until it came from Inigo's lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long are you guys going to be here?" Inigo asks, removing his hand from Owain's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About a week before we head back to the Halidom." Owain answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any big plans while you're here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Other than following the rest of the family around, nothing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then." Inigo doesn't look at him. "Maybe I can show you around."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd love that!" Owian answers a little too quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inigo laughs again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I look forward to it then."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk head empty, owainigo only.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>